The Spectacular Spider-Man 18
by X2xMaximumx2X
Summary: So. Here we are again. The moment where I hook you in again. Should I crawl through your screen, stab you with a hook and use the stab-grip to pull you in? No? Okay. Oh, you just want to read it? Okay, enjoy!
1. Chapter 0: Recap

So.  
Nate is back and has changed. More clues. Ashley actually wasn't in the last one for once. Let's go.


	2. Chapter 1: Continuing

**Continuing from **_**The Spectacular Spider-Man #17**_…

Nate sat back down in his chair and began typing on his computer. Max walked closer and grabbed a stool from the side of the desk, next to the bin, and sat down next to Nate.

"So, what ya working on?"

"Oh, I'm glad you asked! I'm working on an ID-Stat Microscope Displayer X."

"Cool! What's that?"

"It's my own little invention, it's a Microscope, but it gives details about what you're viewing in a little holographic box in the lense. I've been doing sketches and scribbling down ideas while I was away, but now that I'm here I can truly get to work. I've ordered some supplies I'll need for it, as well as multiple different parts, including a Microscope."

"Hey, I've got one!" Nate, with surprise, turned around and asked,

"You do?"

"Yeah! I got one last Summer!"

"Cool, you mind if I use your Microscope for this?" Max thought for a moment, before replying,

"Sure! I'll head back over to my house and bring it back." Which he did. But when he was walking back, he heard somebody shout 'MY BIKE!' and a Thug-Like looking person ride by him on a bike saying,

"Get out of the way, kid." So he obviously grabbed his suit and stopped the guy, bringing the bike back to the owner. Then he arrived at Nate's house with the Microscope.

"Okay, back."

"That took you a while."

"Yeah, Aunt May asked me to help her with something."

"Ah, I see."

"So, here's the Microscope!" Said Max, handing it over.

"Ah, thanks, buddy." Replied Nate, taking it and placing it on the desk next to him.

"Want me to get some supplies from the Garage?"

"Oh, yeah, that would be helpful." So Max went down to the Garage and took the toolbox, as well as a few other things like screws, ect. He came back up with it, pushed the Microscope to the back edge of the desk to make room for the stuff he had, and put it down there.

"There you go!"

"Great! Thanks, Max."

"No prob..!" Said Max as Nate began using the wrench to tighten and loosen specific screws and bolts on the Microscope. It was clear he was testing it and wanted to see if it worked, as well as doing a slight practice. While Nate was doing this, Max looked over to Nate's drawings, sketches, and Blueprints for the ID-Stat Microscope Displayer X. He found Nate's sketches of the machine quite cool, and his ambitions for the project were admirably big. _So this is what it'll look like, neat…_

Max and Nate hung out for the rest of the afternoon before Max went back home at 5 PM. He then got ready to go to St. James Ave.


	3. Chapter 2: Mystery Solved!

_Manhattan, St. James Ave, 7:09 PM_

Max stood over a building overlooking St James Ave. Across the street was the back of the Downton Abbey Exhibition, and a few buildings next to it. This is when Max sparked an idea.

_What if I get up on one of those buildings and use the high vantage point to scout out my enemies?_ So he did follow that idea. He went up, swung around the building and landed on the top. Then he kept running edge to edge, looking down at the streets to find his enemies. He eventually saw Thugs beginning to climb ladders and assume their positions on rooftops. _So if they're going on rooftops, and I'm on a rooftop, doesn't that mean that...Spider-Sense!_ Max turned around to find a thug half-at-the-top of the ladder having the same expression as the Key Thug right before Spidey overcooked him. But instead of saying "Huh..?" he was whimpering a little. "Oh hey there, buddy!" said Max, before webbing him over and holding him by his shirt. "Alright, I'm not gonna hurt ya, but you're giving me a clue."

"Okay, uh, Power Module TRZ-98780 at Oscorp, used in the plan."

"Hm. Thanks." said Max before webbing the Thug to the ground. He then took out the Notebook he had brought with him and began jotting down '#1: Power Module TRZ-98780 at Oscorp, used in the plan.' "Spider-Sense, how many Thugs are there here?"

_**Nine.**_ Suddenly Max got an idea. "Do I have to take out all of them or can I use my Spider-Sense?"

_**You can just use your Spider-Sense.**_ Max looked over at the fallen thug with a 'You like Krabby Patties, don't ya Squidward?' face. He looked back with a 'the boss won't be too happy about this..' before Max used his Spider-Sense to identify all of the clues. While receiving these clues, he wrote all of them down. When done, he looked at his clues and used them to put together this:

Doc Ock will break into Oscorp and steal back one of his own creations, Power Module TRZ-98780. He will use this to give him an efficient power source while he executes his plan. Go to Coney Island, wreak havoc until Spider-Man arrives, then defeat him and unmask him to the world.

Max then swung back home.

**To be continued...**


End file.
